Didn't We Almost Have It All
by BlueBoxAngel
Summary: "It was always going to end this way for us, Damon." Jessica whispered; her fingertips gently grazing the stubble on Damon's cheek. Squeezing his eyes shut in a failed attempt to stop the bitter tears from falling from his eyes, Damon pressed his lips desperately against Jessica's. "We were never going to get a happy ending." Sequel to You Can Run, You Can Hide
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my dear reader chums :) So, ever since I finished 'You can run, you can hide' a few days ago I've been missing writing about Jessica and Damon. The inspiration for this came from the song 'Wings' and the trailers I've seen for the TVD finale (which I have yet to watch the last two episodes!). I hope you all enjoy it. Please don't forget to review :) xxx**

**Prologue**

"It was always going to end this way for us, Damon." Jessica whispered; her fingertips gently grazing the stubble on Damon's cheek.

Squeezing his eyes shut in a failed attempt to stop the bitter tears from falling from his eyes, Damon pressed his lips desperately against Jessica's.

"We were never going to get a happy ending."

Pushing through the red haze of grief and anger that was clouding his mind, Damon clung onto Jessica with a ferocity of a dying man clinging onto the life remnants of life.

"I can't let you go."

"You have to."

"It's not fair."

"No-one ever said life was fair." sobbed Jessica.

As the clock ticked by, signalling the inevitable countdown, Jessica tried to block out the sound and concentrate only on the man holding her. Their time together had not been long enough and it hurt her to imagine how Damon would survive without her.

"You promised you would never leave." argued Damon; his anger at the injustice of the situation blazing through.

"I don't have a choice. I don't want to leave. I wish I had more time but…"

"We'll find another way."

Pulling away from the vampire she called her husband, Jessica took a number of steps back; putting some distance between herself and Damon in an attempt to clear her mind and compose herself. The lack of contact pained Damon. His arms felt empty.

"There isn't another way."

It was as if all of his emotions had built up inside of him and now the dam had exploded. The fury inside of him boiled over and Damon's fist connected with the wall of the bedroom he shared with Jessica. They had been through far too much over the years for them to just give up now. There had to be another way; an option that they had yet to uncover. He adamantly refused to let go of the woman he loved with every fibre of his being.

"So that's it?! You're just giving up?!"

"Damon -"

"You've made your decision and I just have to stand here and let you get on with it?!"

"Damon, please…"

"No! You're my goddamn wife! I have a say in this! And I will not stand by and-"

"Damon!" Jessica screamed, shoving the angry vampire. "Don't you think if there was any other choice I would take it? I don't want to leave you."

"Then don't."

Pulling at her hair, Jessica cried out in frustration. She was finding it difficult to come to terms with the situation herself; Damon's resistance was only making matters worse. She understood completely why he was so reluctant to let her go. They were madly in love and letting her go meant an end to that. But they couldn't be selfish any longer. A sacrifice had to be made and it was vital that Damon was accepting of her decision.

Grabbing Jessica's wrists, Damon forced the young woman to face him. His eyes were smouldering black with determination and pain, and his was unwavering in his plans to alter the outcome of his wife's decision.

"You don't get to make decisions for me." he stated heatedly. "We're in this together. The problems of your future are my privilege to deal with and I will not allow you to choose our future for us."

Staring into Damon's ocean-blue eyes, a wave of gratitude and love washed over Jessica and she let it squash down her feelings of annoyance at Damon's stubbornness.

There were moments throughout their relationship where the vampire infuriated her beyond belief; where she wanted nothing more than to bang his head against a brick wall in the hopes that it would knock some sense into him. In that second, she wanted to just do that but his loyalty to her in such a time of insecurity and touched her heart.

"I love you and I don't want to leave you." Jessica whimpered; her voice breaking on a fresh wave of tears.

"You're not going anywhere." Damon reassured her.

His words were true and he meant every single one of them. For Damon, he would move heaven and hell to keep Jessica safe. He would destroy any obstacle in his path that threatened his happiness with her. There wasn't a soul in the universe, dead or living, that would derail his from his cause.

**Reviews = love :) xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I finally have time to update! thank you to each and every one of you who had reviewed, favourited and followed this story. It made my day. I hope you like this chapter xx**

**Forgot to say!: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or its characters. All rights belong to L J Smith and CW. All OCs and storylines belong to me, however. **

Waking with a start, Damon found himself sitting bolt up in bed; a sheen of warm sweat clinging to his bare body. Next to him, Jessica slept peacefully. With a frown, Damon flung himself back down onto the soft pillows of his luxurious, four poster bed.

He tossed and turned. No matter how hard he tried, sleep continued to evade him as the minutes ate into the night; bringing dawn closer and closer. His mind would not rest. The inner turmoil caused by his wife's impending death was swallowing Damon whole. It was eating away at him like a disease.

A small chuckle left his mouth. The irony of his thoughts had not been lost on him. Disease. His worry was a disease… just like the one that was destroying his wife. Just over two years had passed since the last time he had been faced with Jessica's death, and now he had to face it again.

Finally admitting defeat, Damon gently stood and quietly exited the bedroom; careful not to disturb the sleeping woman he left behind. He let his thoughts wander and soon found himself reliving the memories of the day he had been reunited with Jessica.

_"What now?"_

_"Now, I take you home, Baby Forbes." _

_Kissing her lips gently, Damon pulled himself away from her and turned back towards his car; opening the driver's side door. _

_"Home? We don't have a home, Damon."_

_With a smile, he twisted his head so he could see his girlfriend once again. _

_"I know a place we can go." _

_It took them only a few hours to reach Alaric's home. The man welcomed them with open arms and a knowing smirk directed towards his vampire best-friend. _

Shutting down his memories, Damon focused solely on his desire to save the life of his wife. She would not allow him to turn her into a vampire nor would she would allow him to beg the assistance of a witch. Jessica, it seemed, was resolved to die.

Scrolling through the contacts in his phone, Damon stopped when he came to the number he was searching for. His thumb hovered over the 'call' button.

It had taken only a week or so, after they had left Mystic Falls years before, for Jessica to find out that Bonnie had lost her unborn child. When they had further discovered that Bonnie would never again be able to conceive, Jessica had puts the dots together and quickly came to the conclusion that the unfortunate turn of events had been due to her resurrection.

After that, the young woman had begun to cut herself off from everyone she had ever known in Mystic Falls, with the exception of her mother and sister. Even then, though, she kept contact to a bare minimum. Damon had stood by and watched the woman he loved suffer in silence; her tough exterior, mixed with pride and grief, preventing her from opening up.

As a result, Damon had cut off all contact with his younger brother. He had made a vow, the day Jessica had been returned to him, that he would always put her first; severing his ties with Mystic Falls was what was best for them as a couple. Of course, Jessica had berated him for doing so but eventually gave in when she realised that the stubborn vampire would never change his decision.

Pressing the 'call' button firmly, Damon had only to wait a number of short seconds before the sound Stefan's voice filled his ears.

"Damon?"

"Stefan… I need your help."

It was approaching dawn when Stefan finally arrived at the apartment where Damon and Jessica lived. He should have known that Damon would never have left the city where Alaric also lived. After all, Alaric was Damon's only friend.

Gently knocking on the wooden door, Stefan waited patiently. Inside of him, nerves filled up his body. It had been two years since he had last set eyes on his brother; Damon and Jessica had cut ties with Mystic Falls so severely that no-one had known the two had married until months after the wedding had taken place.

"Stefan."

Damon's voice shook Stefan from his moment of privacy and a wide smile split across his face.

"Damon."

Closing the gap between himself and Stefan, Damon embraced his younger brother and held him tightly for longer than was necessary. He had never realised just how much he had missed Stefan in the years that had passed.

Dropping his arms, Stefan smiled back at his older brother.

"It's really good to see you, Damon."

"You too."

Ushering Stefan inside, Damon waited until the door was firmly closed, and he was certain that Jessica remained asleep, before revealing to Stefan the details of why he was so desperate for the man's help.

Stefan listened in horror as it quickly dawned on him that they were once again facing the same situation as two years before, and he was positive that if Jessica were to die again, Damon would never come back from it. There would be no hope of him recovering. He would sink into a deep, dark pit of depression without Jessica.

"How long has she been sick?"

"A few weeks."

"Is there nothing the doctors can do?"

"Stefan, they don't even know what it is! Her body is slowly dying and she's -"

"Can't you turn her?"

"She won't let me! Don't you think that was my first thought?! Dammit! She's going to die again and she won't let me do a damn thing to stop it!"

Grabbing his brother by the shoulder, Stefan stared into the man's ocean blue eyes and tried his best to reassure him.

"Listen to me, Damon, I will do whatever it takes to make sure that Jessica does not die. I promise you, we will find a way to save her."

Having been awoken from the sounds of raised voices, Jessica wondered into the living room and found Damon deep in a heated conversation with none other than his only brother. She had stood, for a minute, listening to their conversation. She stood by as she heard Damon confess his anger and pain at her mysterious illness… not so much of a mystery to her.

She had yet to tell him that she was completely aware as to just what was behind her illness. For Jessica, although it felt like an injustice to her, she could completely understand why she had to die. Dying to save those she loved was a noble sacrifice.

"No you won't." Jessica stated with a determined air.

"Jess…" Stefan began; both glad to see her after so long and distressed at her impending death.

"Stay out of this, Stefan."

"Damon's just worried about you. We can find a way to make you better."

Rubbing her temples, Jessica strode over to the two vampires and glared at each of them.

"Just stay the hell out of it… both of you."

Grabbing his young wife by the arm, Damon gripped her tightly and closed the inches of space that was between them. His body was so close to hers that he could feel the tickle of her breath on his face, as her nostrils flared with anger and annoyance.

Towering over her, Damon stared Jessica down.

"Whether you like it or not, sweetheart, we are going to find a way to stop you from dying. If I have to travel this entire crappy earth to find someone who can stop this, then I'll do that."

"Why won't you listen to me?! There isn't a way to fix this! We got a second chance and now our time is up. Just accept it."

With one swift movement, Jessica turned her back on Damon but quickly noticed that she could not move. The room spun around before her eyes in a blur and she was once again face to face with Damon; who was as furious as she had ever seen him.

Damon's two hands clenched themselves around Jessica's arms with a force so strong that Jessica flinched at the pain. His eyes blazed black with fury and his voice was strained from the immense effort it took him not to yell.

"Now, you listen to me. If I have to hold you down and forcibly feed you my blood to save you, then I will. If that means you're pissed at me for the rest of eternity, so be it. But understand this, you may be ready to go down without a fight but I am not."

Glowering fiercely back at Damon, Jessica kept her lips tightly shut. She was not one to surrender to an argument easily but she smart. She had to pick her battles. If letting Damon believe she was succumbing to his wishes would relieve some of his pain, then she was willing to do just that.

"…fine."

Finally releasing his wife, Damon continued to stare at her until she turned her eyes away from him. With a smirk, he watched her begin to storm off.

"Don't forget to pack your bags!" he called after her.

Stopping in her tracks, Jessica spun back round on the spot and looked at Damon with a sense of utter confusion.

"Why would I need to pack my bags?"

"Because we're going back to Mystic Falls."

"What?! We can't! Damon-"

"Just do as I say and go. Pack. Your. Bags."

With great reluctance, Jessica did as she was told and within seconds, disappeared from sight. Advancing immediately upon his older brother, Stefan began to quiz him on his intentions.

"Damon, the town thinks she's dead. She can't just turn up…"

"Relax. We're just going to make a quick stop."

"What for?"

"I'm going to pay a visit to my favourite witch."

Damon was not going to lose Jessica. Bonnie Bennett was going to help him. Whether she wanted to or not.

**reviews? These make me happy and give me inspiration to write :) xxx**


End file.
